Journey to All Dimension
by Dai Tenshi Raphael
Summary: Eureka adalah seorang yang terlahir dari Scub,bisa dibilang bukan manusia,ia telah menghadapi berbagai rintangan,dan akhirnya kehilangan orang yang ia percayai(Renton) ia pun menjadi Dimension Traveller
1. Chapter 1

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 dan Anime didalam bukan punya saya

Prolog

Eureka adalah mahluk yang lahir dari Scub,ia sudah berkelana selama hidupnya kini ia akan berkelana ke setiap dimensi berbeda,bagaimanakah akhirnya

Ch 1 Arc Naruto

Dalam perjalanan Dimensi yang di lalui Eureka sudah banyak yang ia korbankan,sudah banyak yang ia penuhi guna memenuhi hidupnya,setelah kematian Renton ia pun memutuskan menjadi sebuah Dimension Traveller

Ia sudah banyak terlibat dengan orang-orang,disekelilingnya

Kali ini ia akan melakukan perjalanan lagi,bagaimana kah kisahnya

Di desa Konoha,sebuah desa yang sangat indah,para penduduknya juga ramah kepada siapa saja,namun jika dilihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang duduk termenung sendiri di ayunan

Di hutan kematian Eureka yang baru saja mencapai tahun ini pun turun dari Nirvash yang sudah mencapai batasnya kira-kira butuh waktu 7-10 tahun untuk memenuhi kekuatanya,jadi Nirvash segera mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam sementara Eureka sudah diluar

"Nirvash,istirahatlah dulu"ujar Eureka (Penampilan Eureka sama waktu terakhir ia bersama Renton sebelum ke Warszawa,yang didalam Nirvash Eureka memakai Jaket Bertudung,yang berwarna Biru serta dipadu celana jeans warna Biru tanpa ada titik di dahinya)

Eureka berjalan melalui Hutan kematian dengan santainya,hingga akhirnya ia mencapai gerbang Konoha

Kotetsu dan izumo yang sedang berjaga pun melihat Eureka heran

"Anda ini siapa dan mau kemana?"Tanya Kotetsu pada Eureka

"Saya seorang pengembara,kebetulan perbekalan saya sudah habis,dan saya baru habis di rampok jadi saya ingin mencari pekerjaan di desa ini"ujar Eureka santai

"Izumo bawa dia menuju Hokage"perintah Kotetsu pada Izumo

"Hmm baik"ujar Izumo lalu mulai berjalan

"ikutilah dia"Perintah Kotetsu pada Eureka

"Hm"Lalu Eureka pun mulai berjalan mengikuti Izumo

"Ano,aku izumo Chunin desa ini"ujar Izumo pada Eureka

"Oh aku Eureka"ujar Eureka dengan nada lembut seperti biasa

"hmm kita sudah sampai"ujar Izumo sambil berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan ruang hokage

*Tok tok tok*

"masuk"Suara berat Sandaime memerintah pun menguar

"baik"lalu masuklah Izumo dan Eureka

"ada apa izumo?"Tanya Sandaime heran

"Sandaime-sama ada seorang pengembara yang sedang ingin mencari kerja"ujar Izumo santai menunjuk Eureka

"ha'I Sandaime-sama"ujar Eureka sopan pada Hiruzen

"Hmm jarang sekali,baiklah izumo kau boleh kembali ke post mu,sementara kau,aku ingin bertanya dulu"ujar Hiruzen dengan nada memerintah

"baik"ujar keduanya lalu Izumo keluar sementara Eureka tetap di dalam

"baiklah pengembara-san siapa namamu"ujar sandaime sopan pada Wanita itu

"Nama ku Eureka"ujar Eureka santai sambil menurunkan tudung jaketnya

"Hmm wanita kah?,baiklah pertanyaan kedua darimana anda?"Tanya Sandaime santai

"Darimana?,aku dari tempat yang tidak aku kenali"ujar Eureka jujur

"Hmm baiklah,sekarang aku ingin bertanya kau pernah bekerja di bidang apa saja"Tanya Sandaime lagi

"Hmm aku pernah bekerja di bidang kemiliteran"Ujar Eureka Jujur

"Kemiliteran?,Desa mana?"Tanya Sandaime lagi

"itu bukan sebuah desa,itu adalah sebuah Negara yang bernama jepang"ujar Eureka jujur

"Hmm kau pengembara yang aneh,baiklah aku akan mengetes mu"ujar Sandaime

"baik"

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju Training Field kediaman Hokage

"baiklah aku akan mengetes mu disini"ujar Sandaime

"Tes bertarung kah?"Tanya Eureka heran

"ya benar"ujar sandaime lalu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

Lalu Eureka juga membentuk kuda-kudanya

Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan lalu dengan cepat Hiruzen merangkai segel tangan

" _katon Gokakyu No Jutsu_ "ujar Hiruzen lalu menyemburkan sebuah bola api dari mulut

Eureka mulai menganalisanya,Eureka juga sadar ada kekuatan baru sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini,serasa ia mempunya kekuatan

"Diameter bola api itu 70 CM bisa menghanguskan apa saja,jadi aku harus menghindari itu,aku juga bisa meniru itu"batin Eureka dalam hati

Lalu tak lama Eureka segera melompat setinggi 1 meter guna menghindari serangan Hiruzen

"Hebat,walau dalam timing seperti itu dia masih bisa berpikir jernih"batin Hiruzen menatap kagum Eureka

" _Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu_ "lalu Eureka menyemburkan api juga dari mulutnya seperti ia meniru jutsu itu

"dia meniru jutsu ku bahkan diameter dan kepanasannya juga sama dia ninja yang hebat"batin Hiruzen

" _Doton Douryuheki_ "Eureka melihat bola apinya dihadang oleh dinding besar,ia juga sempat melihat segel tangannya jadi akan sangat mudah bagi Eureka

Hiruzen mengambil kunainya dan langsung menerjang Eureka

Eureka menghindari serangan Hiruzen dengan melompat ke atas lalu ia memegang tangan Hiruzen yang sedang memegang kunai

Lalu ia segera banting ke depan hingga Hiruzen terpelanting kedepan

"Kuat juga mungkin dia setara Jounin"batin Hiruzen

"Sudah cukup,aku sudah tahu apa jabatan yang cocok untuk mu"ujar Hiruzen santai

"benarkah?"Tanya Eureka dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"ya kau akan menjadi Jounin Desa ini,Eureka kami berharap banyak dari mu"ujar Sandaime santai

"Umur mu berapa tahun Eureka-san?"Tanya Sandaime pada Eureka

"umurku 14 tahun"ujar Eureka santai

"14 tahun yah,mungkin setara dengan Anbu berbakat kami uciha Itachi ia juga berumur 14 tahun"ujar Hiruzen santai

"ya,Hokage-sama"ujar Eureka santai

"baiklah ini 19.000 Yen gunakan buat biaya Apertemen mu"ujar Hokage santai

"Terima kasih banyak Hokage-sama"ujar Eureka setelah ia mengambil uang dari Hokage dia pun langsung pergi mencari apertemen

Setelah 3 jam mencari ia pun belum mendapatkannya dan hari sudah keburu Sore

Lalu ia melihat sebuah taman, ya taman yang dimana Cuma ada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang,ia juga hanya menundukkan kepalanya

Eureka mendatangi anak itu

"Dek,ini sudah sore kenapa kau masih ada disini?"Tanya Eureka pada anak itu

"Nanti saja aku pulang"ujar anak itu santai

"baiklah kakak akan menemani mu"ujar Eureka lalu ia duduk disamping anak itu

"kak,apa kakak tidak takut aku ini monster loh?"Ujar anak itu sedih

"Hmm kata siapa kau monster,berarti mereka katarak,kau ini kan anak yang tampan jadi tidak mungkin kau itu monster bukan?"ujar Eureka sambil mengelus kepala anak itu

"Aku naruto kak,uzumaki Naruto,nama kakak siapa?"Tanya anak itu

"aku Eureka,memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Eureka

"Tidak,aku hanya senang ada yang menemani ku kali ini"ujar Naruto senang

"Hmm ku lihat kau ini belum makan yah,ayo kita makan dulu"ajak Eureka sambil mengulurkan tangan ke naruto

"Baiklah ayo"ujar Naruto santai

"kau mau makan dimana Naruto-kun?"Tanya Eureka santai

"Hmm lebih maik di Ichiraku ramen saja Eureka Nee-chan"ujar naruto senang

"Nee-chan?"Eureka heran dengan panggilan naruto padanya

"Ah apa tidak boleh?"Tanya naruto pada Eureka lagi

"boleh saja kok"ujar Eureka sambil tersenyum

"arigato nee-chan"ujar naruto sambil memeluk Eureka

"ya naruto-kun"ujar Eureka sambil mengelus rambut naruto

Lalu mereka pun berjalan ke ichiraku ramen

Sesampainya mereka di kedai ramennya naruto dan Eureka pun langsung duduk

"Jii-san Miso ramen Jumbonya satu,dan kalau Nee-chan apa?"ujar naruto santai,sekaligus bertanya pada Eureka

"miso ramen saja"ujar Eureka

"dan Miso ramen satu"ujar naruto lagi teriak pada Ichiraku

"baiklah naruto"ujar Ayame santai

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 3 menit sampailah pesanan Eureka dan naruto

"naruto siapa dia?"Tanya Ayame heran dengan Eureka

"dia adalah Eureka Nee-chan"ujar naruto gembira

"Ooh,Eureka-san hajimemashite Watashiwa Ayame Yoroshiku"ujar Ayame ramah

"Yoroshiku mo"ujar Eureka ramah

Lalu mereka makan dengan tenang

Setelah mereka makan,akhirnya naruto dan Eureka menyelesaikan makannya,naruto yang sudah tambah hingga 5 piring sementara Eureka yang makan Cuma satu piring

"jadi berapa yen semua?"Tanya Eureka pada Ayame

"5 Miso ramen Jumbo,dan 1 Miso ramen,1300 Yen"ujar Ayame santai

"Baiklah"lalu Eureka pun membayar dengan uang pas pada Ayame

"terima kasih"ujar Ayame lalu Eureka dan naruto keluar dari kedai itu

"Naruto-kun kau tahu dimana penginapan?"Tanya Eureka santai pada naruto

"kakak tinggallah bersama ku"Pinta Naruto

"Hmm baiklah,mungkin besok aku akan mengurus dokumen keluarga"ujar Eureka sambil tersenyum pada naruto

"arigato"

Lalu tibalah Naruto dan Eureka di apertemen Naruto

"Ah maaf jika berantakan"ujar Naruto meminta maaf dengan cengiran khasnya

Eureka yang melihat itu pun segera mengambil beberapa alat bersih-bersih

"naruto-kun bersihkan tempat tidur mu dulu yah,sementara aku akan membersihkan Apertemen ini"ujar Eureka

"baik Nee-chan"ujar naruto

Lalu Naruto pun segera membersihkan tempat tidurnya,sementara Eureka membersihkan apertemen

Tentu saja Eureka dengan cepat membersihkan apertemen dari naruto

Pada saat ia masuk ke kamarnya Naruto,ia melihat kamarnya sudah kayak kapal pecah kecuali tempat tidur yang sudah ditiduri naruto

"Dia benar-benar membersihkan tempat tidurnya"ujar Eureka tersenyum pada naruto,lalu ia pun membersihkan kamar naruto,ia membuang semua sampah-sampah,da nisi kulkas naruto

Lalu membeli bahan-bahan makanan,tak lama kemudia ia mengatur semuanya hingga apertemen naruto terlihat cemerlang

Ia pun melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding

Masih ada 5 jam sebelum jam enam pagi,Eureka pun tidur di sofa milik Naruto

Empat jam kemudian,ketika jam 5 pagi Eureka bangun,dan membersihkan badannya(mandi) setelah selesai mandi ia pun memakai pakaiannya lalu ke dapur guna memasakkan sesuatu

"Mungkin ini cukup"lalu ia membuat sup sayur,dengan Kaarage

Tak terasa ini sudah jam 5.59 pagi

"aku harus membangunkan naruto"batin Eureka buru-buru

Setibanya di kamar naruto

"Naruto-kun bangun ini sudah jam enam loh,bukannya kau biasanya ada acara pagi ini"Tanya Eureka santai

"lima menit lagi"Ujar Naruto santai

"Naruto-kun jika kau tidak bangun,maka tempat tidur mu akan menjadi tempat terakhir mu hidup"Ujar Eureka mengancam

"Huwaaaa,jangan Nee-chan"ujar naruto memohon-mohon

"kalau gitu mandilah,Nee-chan sudah membuatkan sarapan"ujar Eureka sambil keluar dan menuju Sofa

Lalu tak lama Eureka pun segera kemeja makan,dan disusul naruto yang sudah memakai Jaketnya

"Naruto-kun ayo duduk dan makan lah"ujar Eureka lembut

"baik Nee-chan"ujar naruto sambil tersenyum

"Ummh Oishi Nee-chan"ujar naruto sambil memakan kaarage dan Sup buatan Eureka

"aah Hountou ka?"Tanya Eureka sambil tersenyum

"Ha'I"lalu mereka pun segera makan

Setelah selesai mereka makan,Naruto pun segera melangkah keluar

"ittekimasu,"naruto pun berlari keluar apertemen dan menuju akademi

" _Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_ "Eureka membuat Clonenya untuk berjaga rumah sementara dirinya ke kantor Hokage

*Tok Tok Tok*

"masuk"Perintah sandaime

*krieet*

Lalu masuklah Eureka,melihat Sandaime sedang melihat Dokumen

"Hokage-sama,aku ingin menangkat Naruto menjadi adikku"ujar Eureka ramah

Sandaime langsung menatap Eureka,serius

"apa kau tahu didalam tubuh Naruto itu apa?"Tanya Sandaime

"maksudnya,dia itu wadah?"Tanya Eureka serius

"ya dia itu wadah Kyuubi,kita meneyebutnya Jinchuriki Kyuubi"ujar Hiruzen serius

"ya aku tak keberatan kok"ujar Eureka ramah

"kau benar-benar wanita yang baik"ujar Hiruzen pada Eureka

"arigato atas pujiannya"ujar Eureka membungkuk lalu tegap lagi

"baiklah akan ku urus dokumen nya"ujar Hiruzen santai

"Sandaime-sama sampai jam berapa akademi ninja?"Tanya Eureka sopan

"jam 16.00"ujar Sandaime ramah

"Hmm berarti tinggal 6 jam lagi yah?"Tanya Eureka ramah

"ya,dan seragam Jounin mu akan kami kirimkan berserta misi pertama mu"ujar Sandaime santai

"baiklah Mohon pamit"lalu Eureka pergi dari kantor Hokage dengan Sunshin yang entah kapan ia kuasai

"dia semakin hebat saja yah?"ujar Sandaime,lalu Sandaime kembali mengerjakan musuh terberatnya yaitu paper Work

Eureka pun berjalan-jalan di pertokoan,guna membeli baju,kan tidak baik jika baju it uterus yang ia gunakan

Ia pun membeli 5 pasang pakaian dan pakaian dalam,guna menjadi bajunya di dunia ini

Ia hanya menghabiskan waktu yang singkat sekitar 30 menit ia pun keluar dari pertokoan dan kembali ke rumah guna menaruh baju-bajunya

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 14.30,itu berarti masih 1.30 menit lagi naruto pulang,dan Eureka sedang merasa bosan

Ia pun berjalan-jalan menuju keluar

*Bruk*

Tanpa sengaja Eureka menabrak seseorang

"Gomennasai aku tidak melihat anda"ujar Eureka Formal pada orang yang baru ia temui

"Ah ya,aku juga"ujar pria itu,pria bermasker itu

"Hmm nama ku Eureka,kalau anda?"Tanya Eureka pada pria bermasker itu

"Hatake Kakashi"ujar kakashi sambil mencoba tersenyum walau tertutup masker

"Baiklah aku harus pergi menjemputnya sekarang"ujar Eureka lalu ia berjalan menuju akademi ninja

"Dia cantik sekali"batin Kakashi dengan wajah yang tertutup masker sudah di pastikan ia merona

"Ah siapa peduli"ujar kakashi lalu ia mulai membaca buku bersampul orange(icha-icha paradise)

Sementara Eureka berjalan menuju Akademi ia melihat Naruto sedang di bully oleh para genin

"Oi kalian para bocah apa yang kalian lakukan pada adik ku?"Tanya Eureka keras pada para genin itu

"dia cantik juga yah,mungkin kita bisa bersenang-senang"ujar genin yang satu

"Pikiran kalian membuat ku muak"ujar Eureka marah pada para genin

"rambut yang indah seperti Kristal hijau,jadilah milik kami _Fuuton Repushou"_ lalu salah satu genin itu menembakkan peluru angina

" _katon Gokakyu No Jutsu"_ lalu genin yang lain menembakkan bola api yang cukup besar walau tak sebesar Sandaime

"hal seperti ini tidak akan membunuh ku _Doton Douryuheki_ "lalu Eureka menahan serangan itu dengan jutsu tanah nya

"aku tidak akan melukai kalian,lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini sekarang"ujar Eureka santai dari balik batu

"Sudah lah lebih baik kita pergi dari pada orang lain mengetahui kita mencoba melakukan itu pada seorang Civilian"ujar genin yang terakhir

"Uzumaki Naruto kau akan mati"ujar salah satu genin itu geram

"Sudahlah ayo pergi"Perintah genin yang lain

Sementara Eureka sudah membawa Naruto pulang

"naruto-kun sekarang kita akan belanja buat makan malam,bisa request?"Tanya Eureka ramah

"Request yah,Ramen"ujar Naruto gembira melupakan hal yang terjadi tadi

"baiklah Naruto-kun,tapi hanya seminggu sekali yah,karena terlalu banyak mengkosumsi ramen akan berbahaya"ujar Eureka lembut pada Naruto

"Baik Nee-chan"ujar Naruto senang sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

Setelah mereka berbelanja mereka pun pulang ke apertemen Naruto

Tak lama kemudian Eureka pun mandi sementara Naruto menunggu di ruang tamu

"Ah segarnya"setelah Eureka selesai mandi ia sudah memakai Kimono nya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi

"Nee-chan udah selesai Naru mau masuk nih"ujar Naruto meminta kepastian pada Eureka

"masuklah Naruto-kun"

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan malam dengan makan ramen dan belajar bersama tentang Ninjutsu dari catatan naruto

Setelah cukup larut Eureka dan Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur

Too Bee Continouse

ED Song (Kono namida Wo Kimi Ni Sasagu

Author kembali dengan Fic baru,kini author berniat melanjutkan fic ini dan meng Hiatus Fic War/Discontinued


	2. Chapter 2

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 punya Bones  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Sesi Tanya jawab

Fahzi Luchifer:apa Eureka bakalan ninggalin Naruto saat energy Nirvash terisi penuh kembali

AUTHOR:Ya,karena masih ada dimensi yang harus Eureka kunjungi(tapi peran naruto akan tetap ada),namun bukan saat energy Nirvash penuh mungkin hanya 50% saja

Chapter 2 misi pertama Eureka(menyelamatkan satu keluarga Uciha)

Keesokan harinya

"Naruto-kun aku dipanggil Sandaime-sama,nanti kamu makan masakan yang sudah Nee-chan masakkan yah,ada di meja makan sudah aku siap kan"itulah yang tertulis pada pesan yang di tinggalkan Eureka pada Naruto

*In Hokage Room*

"Eureka sekarang kamu akan jadi Jounin lapangan,aku akan memberi mu misi tingkat S pada misi pertama mu,apa kau sanggup?"Tanya Sandaime pada Eureka

"ya akan aku usahakan,sebaik mungkin"kini Eureka sudah berpakaian ala Jounin dengan rompi Jounin dan baju lengan panjang serta menyatu dengan celananya yang berwarna biru,disertai Ikat kepala yang sudah ada di lengannya

"Baiklah misi mu adalah menyelematkan satu keluarga Uciha yang akan dibantai oleh Uciha Itachi"ujar Sandaime serius

"Hmm Uciha Itachi akan membantai klannya,lalu bagaimana dengan misinya bukannya ia diberi misi untuk membantai semuanya?"Tanya Eureka Logis

"ya Danzo yang memerintahkan Itachi seperti itu,tapi aku ingin keluarga Uciha kamu selamatkan walau hanya satu keluarga"ujar Sandaime serius

"baiklah kapan misi ini akan kulaksanakan?"Tanya Eureka Serius

"nanti malam,tepat tengah malam datanglah ke Mansion Uciha cegah Itachi membantai semuanya,setidaknya selamatkan satu sampai dua keluarga"Perintah Sandaime mutlak

"Baik Hokage-sama"ujar Eureka lalu ia pun segera Shunsin ke sebuah training Field

"ada apa Eureka-san memanggil ku kesini?"Tanya Kakashi dengan nada malasnya sambil membaca buku laknatnya

"Aku hanya ingin berlatih dengan mu"ujar Eureka santai

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mulai dari pengendalian cakra"ujar Kakashi

"Hmm seperti berjalan diatas air terjun?"Tanya Eureka heran

"ya benar,apa kau sudah bisa melakukan itu?"Tanya kakashi dengan nada heran

"ya aku sudah bisa melakukan itu,lebih baik jika latih tanding saja dulu"ujar Eureka santai

"baiklah kalau begitu"lalu kakashi masih dalam tetap posisi seperti itu

Sementara Eureka juga dalam posisi biasanya

"Mulai" Kakashi segera maju menerjang Eureka,dan melakukan Dash menuju Eureka

Dan tepat 3 meter di depan Eureka kakashi mencoba memukul Eureka

Eureka yang sadar,lalu Eureka segera menangkis tangan kakashi menggunakan tangan kirinya

Kakashi tak tinggal diam ia segera memusatkan cakranya yang berelement Petir ke tangan kirinya lalu

" _raikiri_ "ujar kakashi mencoba menusukkan raikiri kepada Eureka

Sementara Eureka melakukan Kawairimi sehingga ia berubah menjadi pohon

"Cih pintar juga"batin kakashi melihat Eureka

"baiklah bagaimana dengan yang ini _Suiton Suiryudan No Jutsu_ " lalu Kakashi menembakkan naga air saat kebetulan ia membawa Air,ia menembakkan Naga Air itu kepada Eureka

"bahaya _Doton Douryuuheki_ "lalu Eureka segera membuat barrier tanah sehingga naga air itu tidak menyentuh Eureka

"Kau terlalu mengekspos dirimu Hatake-san,kalau begitu"Eureka segera menghilang dengan Shunsin

"Cih ia menghilang dimana ia?"batin kakashi panic

"Terlalu mudah di tebak _Raikiri_ "lalu Eureka mau melakukan Raikiri pada kakashi kakashi yang kaget hanya menutup mata

"Kau hebat Eureka-san"ujar kakashi lega melihat Eureka yang sudah menghentikan raikiri yang berada di tangan kanannya

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa meniru _raikiri_ dengan begitu mudah?"Tanya kakashi heran melihat Eureka

"kurasa aku hanya dengan melihat itu sudah bisa meniru jutsu itu"ujar Eureka santai

"mirip dengan julukan ku Copy Ninja"ujar kakashi heran

"kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membuat jurus Original ku sendiri"ujar Eureka sambil menunjukkan tekadnya

"baiklah aku akan pergi"ujar kakashi dan mencoba beranjak pergi

"ya aku juga harus menjemput naruto juga"ujar Eureka sambil tersenyum

Lalu Eureka berjalan menuju akademi Ninja dan menunggu Naruto sambil melihat ke langit

"Eureka Nee-chan"panggil Naruto yang keluar dari akademi Ninja

"Ah naruto-kun Konichiwa"ujar Eureka ramah pada Naruto,lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi nya dengan naruto

"Nee-chan nakal"ujar naruto sambil menyentil dahi Eureka

"Eh Itai"ujar Eureka sambil mengelus dahinya

"Nee-chan tolong jangan tinggalkan aku pagi-pagi yah,walau itu dipanggil oleh Hokage Jii-chan"ujar Naruto dengan pipi yang dikembungkan

"baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-kun,Nee-chan akan membangunkan naruto-kun kalau mau pergi misi"ujar Eureka ramah

"ya lebih baik begitu Nee-chan"ujar naruto lalu mereka berjalan pulang bersama

"Nee-chan aku ingin makan Steak buatan Nee-chan sekarang"ujar Naruto gembira

"ya tapi Nee-chan mau izin nanti tengah malam sampai pagi Nee-chan ada misi dari Sandaime-sama"ujar Eureka ramah pada naruto

"misi?,apa Nee-chan juga jadi Shinobi?"Tanya Naruto kagum

"ya benar,Nee-chan sekarang jadi Jounin"ujar Eureka ramah sambil mengelus rambut naruto

"baiklah hanya sampai jam 06.00 pagi yah,jika lewat Nee-chan akan ku marahi loh"ujar Naruto sambil menunjukkan wajah marah

Eureka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Naruto

Lalu mereka pun segera pulang

Naruto yang mandi dan Eureka yang mencoba membuat Steak

Saat naruto selesai selesai pula lah hidangan yang akan dibuat untuk naruto

"tunggu Nee-chan yah,Nee-chan mau mandi dulu"ujar Eureka lembut pada Eureka

"Baik Nee-chan"ujar Naruto santai

Lalu Eureka pun mandi tak lama kemudian Eureka keluar dengan mengenakan Kimono berwarna hijau

"Ayo Nee-chan"ujar Naruto lalu segeralah mereka makan

Lalu mereka pun akhirnya menghabiskan makanan

Ketika jam 10.00

Naruto tengah mengerjakan tugas akademinya,sementara Eureka sedang bersiap untuk misinya malam ini

"Naruto-kun bila ada orang jahat datang,maka segeralah berlari ke gedung Hokage,atau lemparkan Kunai ini pada lantai nee-chan akan datang langsung"ujar Eureka panjang lebar pada Naruto lalu memberikan Kunai itu pada naruto

"baiklah Nee-chan"ujar Naruto lalu naruto segera beranjak menuju kamar tidurnya

Sementara Eureka sedang pergi ke bukit belakang patung Hokage

"kurasa melihat bintang disini adalah hal baik dalam misi ini"ujar Eureka lalu Eureka pun melihat bintang hingga dua jam

"Sudah saatnya misi"ujar Eureka

Lalu Eureka pun bershunshin ke Mansion Uciha

Ia melihat banyak bangkai mayat

"aku masih merasa ada dua orang di dalam dan satu orang yang akan datang,kalau begitu aku akan menyelamatkan mereka"ujar Eureka lalu ia bershunshin kebelakang itachi lalu memukul Itachi tepat di tengkuk namun itachi yang sudah terlatih menangkap tangan Eureka

"jadi kamu Jounin yang akan menghentikan ku kah?,Omoshiroi"ujar Itachi lalu tiba-tiba Eureka berada dalam genjutsu Itachi

" _Genjutsu Kai_ "Eureka bisa dengan mudah membuka segel Genjutsunya Itachi,yang diduga master Genjutsu

"Ku rasa kau memang hebat Eureka"ujar Itachi pada Eureka

"tak ada waktu lagi _Doton Douryuheki_ "lalu Eureka menggunakan dinding tebal guna menghalangi itachi

"apa yang ia lakukan?"Tanya Itachi dalam hati

Eureka yang melihat Fugaku,dan Mikoto tengah pingsan pun segera bershunshin dengan mereka menuju kantor hokage

"Sandaime-sama aku sudah berhasil menyelamatkan keluarga ini,tinggal anak mereka yang akan ku selamatkan"ujar Eureka serius

"kau menyelamatkan orang yang tepat"ujar Hiruzen pada Eureka

"Baik"lalu Eureka segera shunshin menuju tempat sasuke

Ia berhasil lebih cepat daripada itachi menuju kepada sasuke

"Sasuke-kun"panggil Eureka pada sasuke

"ah Eureka Nee-chan ada apa apa Dobe menyakiti Nee-chan lagi"Tanya sasuke mulai protektif

"Ah naruto-kun sedang ada di rumah,tapi sekarang kamu akan Nee-chan antar menuju kantor hokage "ujar Eurekan serius

"baiklah Nee-chan"ujar sasuke patuh

Lalu mereka segera bershunshin ke ruang hokage

"Hokage-sama aku sudah menyelamatkan sasuke-kun"ujar Eureka pada Hiruzen

"baiklah misi mu selesai,kau bisa pergi"ujar Hiruzen pada Eureka

"baik"lalu Eureka segera pergi dari kantor Hokage menuju tempat itachi

*In Mansion Uciha*

"Itachi-san sudahlah,jangan bunuh semua klan uciha"ujar Eureka yang baru datang ke Mansion Uciha

"Tapi itu sudah misi yang harus ku emban"ujar Itachi kekeh pada pendiriannya

"apakah Danzo yang menyuruh mu melakukan itu?"Tanya Eureka serius

"aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu Eureka-san,lagipula kau sudah mengagalkan rencana itu,tapi aku kagum kau bisa tidak takut dengan kematian,orang yang berada di depan mu"ujar Itachi kagum dengan wajah yang masih berhiaskan banyak keriput(Di Genjutsu Itachi)

"aku ini mantan militer jadi aku sudah melihat orang mati lebih dari ini,Baiklah aku mengerti kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"Tanya Eureka pada Itachi Serius

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?,kau bukanlah teman,maupun saudara apalagi kekasih ku"ujar Itachi dengan nada dingin

"karena mungkin aku khawatir pada mu.." ujar Eureka polos

"terserah,yang pasti aku akan pergi"ujar Itachi lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh

"Kalau begitu lain kali berkunjunglah kemari"ujar Eureka ramah,disertai dengan senyum manisnya

Itachi yang melihat itu hanya bisa merona,walau dapat di tutupi oleh wajah datarnya

"Jika aku masih hidup"ujar Itachi dingin,setelah itu Itachi pun Shunshin dari Mansion Uciha

"Hmm misi sudah selesai,sepertinya matahari juga belum terbit,lebih baik aku pulang sekarang"Gumam Eureka sambil menatap langit yang masih gelap

Eureka pun segera bergegas dari tempat itu menuju Apertemen yang ia tinggali bersama Naruto

Selama ia berjalan,ia sesekali memandang langit,dengan tatapan sendu

'Renton apa kabar mu' batin Eureka yang mulai merindukan orang yang sangat ia sayangi di masa lalu

Setelah puas membatin hingga ia tak sadar ia telah mencapai apertemen dengan selamat

"Tadaima"ujar Eureka sambil membuka pintu apertemen

"Okaerinasai"ujar Naruto dari dalam dengan nada semangat

"Wah Naruto-kun sudah bangun yah?,tumben biasanya kamu bangun ketika matahari terbit?"Ujar Eureka sengaja menggoda Naruto

"Mou Nee-chan apa Nee-chan mau aku jadi pemalas?"Tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang

"Ada apa dengan hari ini kah Naruto?"Tanya Eureka ramah pada Naruto

"Aku ingin Nee-chan mengajari ku dasar-dasar menjadi Ninja"ujar Naruto semangat 45

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-kun"ujar Eureka ramah sambil mengelus rambut Naruto

"Baiklah Nee-chan jam 2 murid-murid akademi akan dipulangkan buat berlatih,jadi Nee-chan bisa menjemputku disana"ujar Naruto semangat

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu Naruto-kun,aku akan menjemput mu disana"ujar Eureka ramah,disertai senyuman khasnya

"Aku mandi dulu yah Nee-chan"ujar Naruto santai lalu memasuki kamar mandi

"Ya Nee-chan akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk sarapan"ujar Eureka lalu berjalan menuju dapur

Dengan cekatan Eureka mengambil beberapa macam sayuran,lalu ia memotongkannya

Lalu ia mulai memasak dengan bumbu-bumbunya,setelah 15 menit Sup buatan Eureka sudah selesai dibuat dan bahkan sudah tersaji di meja lengkap dengan nasinya

Naruto pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan Kaos hitam dengan lambing klan Uzumaki,dengan celana kain berwarna orange

"Wah sudah selesai masaknya Nee-chan?"Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sup yang sudah tersaji di meja makan

"Naruto-kun tentu Nee-chan sudah membuatkan makanan,kamu bisa lihat di meja bukan?"Tanya Eureka sweetdrop melihat Naruto

"ehehe,tapi taka da ramen kah?"Tanya Naruto dengan tampang memelas

"Tidak ada Ramen,kau sudah makan ramen kemarin bukan,tidak baik memakan itu setiap hari"ujar Eureka bijak

"Nee-chan ramen kan makanan para Dewa,jadi kita harus memakan ramen"ujar Naruto kekeh

"Naruto-kun makan,atau taka da ramen selama sebulan"ancam Eureka dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat berat

"Hai" Naruto pun memakan makanan yang tersedia di depannya,dengan sedikit lesu,namun ketika ia sudah memakannya ada sedikit perubahan yang ditunjukkan Naruto

"oishi,Sugoi Nee-chan"Ujar Naruto sambil melihat Eureka dengan mata berbinar-binar

"ehehe,sudahlah lebih baik kamu makan dulu"ujar Eureka dengan Sweetdrop di kepalanya

"Baik"lalu mereka makan dengan tenang

Skip 10 menit

"Nee-chan Ittekimasu"ujar Naruto lalu ia berangkat menuju akademi ninja

Sementara Eureka segera mandi

Setelah melaksanakan ritual pembersihan dirinya Eureka segera mencari Kakashi

Ia mencari-cari Kakashi,lalu ia menemukan Kakashi sedang berada di toko buku untuk membeli sebuah buku

"Oi Hatake-san"Panggil Eureka sambil melambaikan tangan

"Suara itu,jangan-jangan Eureka?"Kakashi berkeringat dingin saat tahu ternyata ia sedang dipanggil Eureka saat sedang membeli buku keramatnya

"Oi Hatake-san?"kali Ini Eureka segera mendekati Kakashi

Kakashi yang lagi Lola pun hanya bisa termangu-mangu

"apa yang kau..,ah kau lagi beli buku yah?,Buku apa itu?"Tanya Eureka semangat melihat buku yang dipegang Kakashi

"eh bukan apa-apa"ujar Kakashi yang baru merespon panggilan Eureka

"icha-icha paradise kah?,apakah itu buku yang bagus,aku jadi tertarik untuk membelinya"ujar Eureka semangat melihat Kakashi mau membeli buku itu

'Jika Eureka membeli buku itu,dia akan jadi mesum,tapi jika ia mesum boleh juga,ah tidak-tidak,aku harus menghetikannya'pikir Nista Kakashi

"Ada apa Hatake-san?"Tanya Eureka heran melihat kakashi yang sedang dalam pikiran Nistanya

"Ah tidak-tidak,buku itu tidak boleh kau beli,kau belum berumur 18+ bukan?"Tanya kakashi mencoba mencegah Eureka

"Ohh,buku itu memiliki unsur seperti itu kah?"Eureka dengan polos menanyakan itu

"Ya jadi karena itu lebih baik kau tidak membelinya"ujar kakashi logis

"Oh,iya hampir lupa,Hatake-san ajari aku cara mengajari orang"Pinta Eureka dengan wajah yang sangat kawai

"Ah baiklah"ujar kakashi dengan semburat merah yang bertengger di pipinya

"Ano Hatake-san apa kau sakit?"Tanya Eureka melihat Kakashi dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ah tidak,aku sehat-sehat saja"ujar Kakashi mencoba menutupi rona merahnya

"yang benar,nanti kau beneran sakit loh?"Tanya Eureka sambil memegang dahi dari Kakashi

"kau tidak panas,apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Eureka dengan polosnya bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kakashi

"Aku baik-baik saja mungkin ini karena cuaca panas"ujar kakashi sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya guna menghindar untuk menatap Eureka

"Oh benarkah,Syukurlah ku kira Hatake-san sakit jadi aku juga sedikit cemas"ujar Eureka lega

'ini bohong kan?,dia mengkhawatirkan ku'Pikir Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah Tomat sekarang,bahkan jika dilihat kepalanya sudah mulai mengeluarkan asap tanda ia sudah mendidih(Kakashi mendidih hahaha,Di Raikiri Kakashi)

"Sudahlah,lebih baik kau memberitahu ku bagaimana cara mengajari seseorang,karena selama ini aku belum pernah mengajari seseorang"ujar Eureka dengan santai

"hmm mungkin lebih baik kau harus mengajari dasar-dasar dari apa yang akan kau ajar kan misalnya kau akan mengajari cara menjadi Ninja berarti kamu harus mengajari dasarnya seperti pengendalian chakra,bagaimana cara mengedalikan chakra,dan element chakra,karena setiap orang memiliki Element yang berbeda-beda,kau bisa menggunakan kertas Chakra atau daun-daunan"ujar Kakashi dengan nada Bijak

"ooh Arigato,wah sudah jam segini lebih baik aku menjemput Naruto-kun sekarang"ujar Eureka yang tainya santai langsung terburu-buru untuk menjemput Naruto

To Be Continued

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya,saya selaku Author sangat berterima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 punya Bones  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Sesi Tanya jawab

AWM SS:Kenapa Naruto gak ikutan jadi dimension traveller,dan spec nirvash yang di pakai Eureka

Author:Naruto pasti akan ngikutin Eureka tapi itu nanti setelah 4 tahun Eureka ninggalin Naruto(Selesai perang dunia)  
Spec Nirvash yang pertama

Fahzi Luchifer:Kalau Raikiri itu sepertinya kebangetan deh thorr,oh ya siapa pair Eureka

Author:Fahzi-san saya akan usahakan pemilihan Jutsu yang gak terlalu Over,untuk pemilihan Pairnya Nanti setelah ia lompat dimensi lagi

Terima kasih atas Review nya

Chapter 3 Team 7,Bertemu Musuh yang sebenarnya

*Akademi*

Eureka sedang berlari-lari guna mempercepat lajunya untuk menjemput Naruto

Inilah kebiasaan baru yang dilakukan Eureka,Jika dia tidak mendapat Misi maka Eureka akan menjemput Naruto tiap pulang dari Akademi apa lagi hari ini Eureka sudah janji untuk membantu Naruto berlatih jadi ia tidak boleh terlambat menjemput Naruto

Ketika ia berhasil mencapai Akademi Eureka melihat Naruto sedang bersama Kiba,Shikamaru,dan beberapa murid Akademi lainnya

"naruto-kun ayo kita pulang,kau harus latihan bukan?"Tanya Eureka pada Naruto

"siapa dia Naruto?"Tanya Shikamaru heran melihat Eureka

"Dia Eureka Nee-chan" Ujar naruto semangat

"kenapa kau terlalu semangat?"Tanya Shikamaru yang terlihat malas

"Sudahlah aku mau latihan dulu sama Eureka Nee-chan"ujar Naruto lalu menarik tangan Eureka pergi dari sana

"kenapa dia yah?"Tanya Kiba lalu Shikamaru pun menggeleng

*In Training Ground*

Eureka berdiri layaknya seorang sensei,ia pun terlihat seperti orang yang berpengalaman

"Baiklah Naruto-kun sekarang aku akan mengajarkan mu Kontrol Cakra dulu sebelum kita melangkah menuju Jutsu"ujar Eureka serius

"baik"Ujar Naruto layaknya murid yang sudah siap

"Sekarang perhatikan Nee-chan"Lalu Eureka segera menaiki sebatang pohon tinggi seperti layaknya berjalan diatas tanah

"Whoa"Naruto cukup kaget dengan kejadian itu

"Sekarang pusatkan Chakra mu di kaki dan mulailah berjalan,tapi ingat harus seimbangkan control chakra mu,bila kelebihan pohon itu akan retak,bila kekurangan kau akan jatuh"Ujar Eureka serius layaknya seorang master

"baik"lalu Naruto mencoba,mencoba,mencoba dan terus mencoba namun ia tidak berhasil

"nee-chan ini sulit sekali"ujar Naruto meringis karena setiap kegagalannya pasti ia jatuh ke tanah

"Naruu,jika berhasil aku akan membuatkan mu Ramen kesukaan mu,dan aku akan mengajarkan mu Kagebunshin"ujar Eureka mencoba menyemangati Naruto

"Baiklah,Yossha"lalu Naruto pun mencoba,mencoba,dan terus mencoba

Ia tidak kenal lelah demi Ramen buatan kakak angkatnya ini yang rasanya seenak,tidak,bahkan lebih enak dari Teuchi pemilik kedai Ramen Ichiraku

Di percobaan ke 113 Naruto berhasil mencapai puncak dari Pohon ini

"Bagus Naruto-kun,sekarang turunlah dan aku akan memberitahu mu segel tangan Kagebunshin

"baiklah Nee-chan"

Lalu mereka pun berlatih hingga sore,Naruto kelihatan sangat menikmati Latihannya,ia sangat ingin menjadi Rookie mengalahkan Rivalnya Uciha Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian mereka mengakhiri Latihan mereka

"baiklah Naruto-kun aku yakin dengan pelajaran hari ini kau pasti bisa lulus,dan menjadi Genin"ujar Eureka ramah pada Naruto sambil mengelus pelan rambut Naruto

"Arigato Nee-chan"ujar Naruto sambil memeluk Eureka

"ya,Doittashimasute"ujar Eureka lalu membalas pelukan Naruto

Setelah semenit mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka

"baiklah Naruto-kun sekarang kita akan pulang,sesuai janji ku kita akan makan ramen hari ini"ujar Eureka lembut dan mulai berjalan

"baik Nee-chan" mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju Apertemen Mereka

*In Apertemen*

"naruto-kun sekarang lebih baik kau mandi,dan aku akan memasak"ujar Eureka memerintah layaknya Boss(entah kenapa dia jadi OOC)

"baik"lalu naruto segera memasuki kamar mandi

Sementara Eureka sedang mengeluarkan bahan-bahan dari kulkas

Tak lama Naruto keluar Eureka masih sibuk memasak

"Nee-chan apa sudah jadi Ramennya?"Tanya Naruto yang kini mengenakan kaos hitam,dan celana hitam

"tunggu sebentar"ujar Eureka sambil mengambil dua mangkuk,satu untuk Naruto,dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya sendiri

"baik"

Tak sampai 5 menit Eureka dengan tangkas menaruh dua mangkuk Ramen di depan naruto

"naruto-kun makanlah,Nee-chan mau mandi dulu"ujar Eureka sambil menuju kamar mandi

"baiklah Nee-chan Ittadakimasu"lalu Eureka mandi,dan naruto menyantap makanannya dengan nikmat

*Skip 1 jam kemudian*

"Nee-chan, apa kau mau melatih ku lagi besok?"tanya Naruto sambil mengharapkan kata "ya"

"Hmm nanti Nee-chan lihat,jika Nee-chan tidak ada misi,maka Nee-chan akan melatih Naru"ujar Eureka sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto

"baiklah Nee-chan"Ujar Naruto

Eureka pun sudah memakai Kimononya tiba-tiba

*Tok TOk Tok*

Bunyi pintu apertemen di ketuk

"ya siapa"Eureka dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu Apertemen

*Krieeet*

Lalu Eureka membuka pintu Apertemen nya,dan Naruto

Eureka melihat sesosok Anbu memakai topeng Inu

"Anbu-san ada apa?"tanya Eureka heran melihat Anbu didepannya

"Sandaime-sama memanggil mu" ujar anbu itu sopan

"baiklah aku akan kesana segera"ujar Eureka serius,dan seketika anbu itu menghilang dari hadapannya

Eureka pun menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto sedang membaca buku pelajarannya

"Naruto-kun Nee-chan ke kantor Hokage dulu yah,Sandaime memanggil Nee-chan"ujar Eureka sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

"ya,tidak masalah"ujar Naruto masih membaca buku

"baiklah kalau begitu Nee-chan pergi dulu"Lalu Eureka segera ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Khusus Jounin

Sekitar 10 menit Eureka mengganti pakaiannya,setelah itu Eureka pun keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju kantor Hokage

*10 menit kemudian*

*In Hokage Office*

"Eureka disini Sandaime-sama"ujar Eureka yang baru muncul dengan Shunshin

"Eureka,sekarang aku memiliki misi untuk mu,bersama Kakashi,untuk Menumpas para bandit didekat Desa Kusagakure"ujar Sandaime serius dengan misi yang akan di emban Eureka

"baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya,misi ini"Ujar Eureka serius juga

"Misi ini berstatus misi tingkat S,karena aku dengar Orochimaru,bersama para bandit itu,maka Kemenangan kalian akan sulit,apa kau yakin?"tanya Sandaime serius,sambil merokok

"ya aku akan mengemban misi ini,kemungkinan kegagalan pada Misi ini yaitu 70%,jadi aku akan berusaha semampu ku"ujar Eureka serius

"bagus,kalau begitu,bersiaplah,misi ini akan berlangsung sampai 3 hari kedepan,jadi bersiaplah,dan temui Kakashi yang berpakaian Anbu di Gerbang utama Konoha"ujar Sandaime serius

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana setelah menyiapkan perbekalan"ujar Eureka,lalu Eureka segera Shunshin menuju Apertemen yang ia dan naruto tempati

Sesampainya Eureka di apertemen ia melihat Naruto sedang tertidur di sofa

Eureka yang melihat itu tersenyum lembut

'dia menunggu ku dari tadi yah?,kurasa aku harus membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya tidur di kasurnya' pikir Eureka sambil mengelus kepala Naruto

"Naruto-kun bangunlah,dan tidur lah di kamar,kalau disini kau bisa sakit"ujar Eureka sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto

"Umh Nee-chan kah?,sudah selesai urusannya dengan Sandaime?"tanya Naruto,dari nadanya berbicara kita bisa mengetahui bahwa Naruto sedang dalam keadaan mengantuk

"Nee-chan ada misi sampai tiga hari kedepan,jadi Naruto-kun Nee-chan minta agar memesan makanan di kedai Teuchi Jii-san"ujar Eureka lembut pada Naruto

"misi keluar desa kah Eureka Nee-chan?"Tanya Naruto heran

"ya misi keluar desa,jadi kamu harus mandiri yah,jika Nee-chan pulang,dan tidak mendapati Apertemen ini,dan kamu dalam keadaan baik maka Nee-chan akan marah loh"ujar Eureka sambil mengelus kepala Naruto

"baiklah Nee-chan aku akan Tidur,dikamar,oh ya Nee-chan aku akan latihan seperti yang kau ajar kan tadi siang"ujar Naruto semangat

"ya jadilah Shinobi yang kuat Naruto"ujar Eureka sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto

"baiklah Nee-chan"ujar Naruto lalu Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya

Sementara Eureka menyiapkan perbekalan yang ia kira cukup untuk perjalanan misinya selama tiga hari

_JOURNEY_TO_ALL_DIMENSION

Setelah selesai siap-siap Eureka pun segera bershunshin menuju gerbang utama

*in gate*

"Eureka-san konbanwa,sekarang tujuan kita ke Kusagakure"ujar kakashi sambil tersenyum malu-malu kepada Eureka

"Hmm ada apa kakashi-san,aku sudah tahu hal itu"ujar Eureka memandang Kakashi Heran

"oh sudahkah ku kira belum jadi aku memberitahu mu lagi"ujar Kakashi tertunduk

"Kau kenapa,kulihat daritadi wajah mu merah apa kau sakit?"tanya Eureka melihat Kakashi yang wajah nya sudah memang merah

'Eureka-san tolong jangan melihat ku seperti itu,aku jadi mau menjadikan mu istri ku dirumah'Pemikiran Kakashi sedang Nista bahkan ia sampai senyum-senyum sendiri

"Kakashi-san ada apa?,ayo mulai misi nya"ujar Eureka lalu Eureka meninggalkan kakashi dibelakang

Sementara Kakashi masih melongo layaknya orang bego

*10 menit kemudian*

Kakashi akhirnya sadar ketika ia tidak melihat Eureka didepannya

"are aku ditinggal?,tunggu aku napa"Ujar Kakashi sambil nangis ala anime

_Journey_To_ALL_DIMENSION_

Eureka kini sedang berjalan-jalan kecil bersama Kakashi dimana pohon-pohon menutupi semuanya,karena perjalanan menuju Kusagakure melewati Hutan maka wajar sajalah mereka berjalan dari hutan

Setelah berjalan selama kurang lebih 70-80 menit Kakashi merasa sudah larut,kakashi memutuskan untuk berkemah di sini dibanding melanjutkan perjalanan

"Eureka-san aku akan berjaga selama tiga jam pertama,baru kau akan berjaga di tiga jam kedua sampai matahari terbit"ujar Kakashi bijak

"oh baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mendirikan kemah ku dan tidur,Kakashi-san jaga yang betul yah"ujar Eureka sambil menunjuk kakashi

"Ya tenang saja Eureka-san"ujar kakashi lalu Kakashi pun segera berjaga-jaga di depan tenda yang didirikan Eureka

Mala mini diselimuti hawa dingin yang menusuk,karena mereka berada di alam luar,jadi tidak ada penghangat atau apapun,mereka hanya bisa membakar kayu guna menghangatkan diri

Kakashi yang sedang berjaga pun langsung mengambil selimut guna menyelimuti dirinya dari dinginnya suasana malam ini

Tak terasa sudah tiga jam Eureka juga sudah terbangun,lalu giliran bergantian,dimana Eureka berjaga dan kakashi tidur

Eureka berjaga dengan santai dimana ia berjalan-jalan mencari sebuah tempat yang indah

Tak lama ia kembali ke tenda untuk memeriksa keadaan disana

Namun menurutnya masih aman,maka ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di tikar yang ia punya guna mengalasi dirinya

Sambil membuka HP nya,ia tahu di dimensi ini belum ada HP maka ia menggunakannya untuk pertama kalinya di dimensi ini,HP yang ia punya adalah pemberian dari Holland,ketua grupnya dulu

Ia ingat sebelum menjadi Dimensional Traveller ia sering berjalan-jalan dari benua yang satu ke benua lainnya

Ia pun melihat sebuah foto dimana ia dan kru-kru grupnya yang dulu tersenyum bersama,namun kali ini mereka tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi

Karena ada seseorang dari dimensi nya mengatakan bahwa jika kalian pergi ke dimensi lain maka untuk kembali ke dimensi sebelumnnya hanya memiliki peluang 1% karena banyaknya Dimensi yang ada di dunia ini

Hanya lima menit ia membuka HP nya ia memutuskan untuk mematikan HP nya dan menaruhnya didalam tas,guna menghemat baterai HP miliknya itu

Selama 2 jam sesudah ia memainkan HPnya ia hanya melihat bintang bintang di langit,ia bersyukur masih bisa melihat bintang-bintang

Karena ada saatnya dimana ia tak dapat melihat bintang-bintang lagi

Ia mengetahuinya dari film yang pernah ia tonton dulu kalau tidak salah namanya Ultraman Orb(Kenapa malah Promosi)

Setelah cukup beristirahat Kakashi dan Eureka segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Kusagakure

Tak butuh waktu lebih lama mereka akhirnya sampai didepan gerbang desa Kusagakure

"Maaf Shinobi-san ada perlu apa kesini?"tanya seorang penjaga gerbang Kusagakure

"Kusakage(panggilannya abis saya lupa pemimpin Kusagakure) memanggil kami ini surat misinya"ujar kakashi santai sambil memperlihatkan surat misinya kepada Penjaga gerbang itu

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantar kalian menuju kantor Kusakage"ujar Penjaga gerbang yang satunya

"tidak usah,aku sudah disini"ujar Kusakage yang entah kapan sudah ada di dekat penjaga gerbang itu

"Kusakage-sama"

"Kakashi no Sharingan kah,kau adalah ninja berbakat,dibawah bimbingan Yondaime Hokage bukan begitu?"tanya Kusakage

"ya begitulah tapi Yondaime sudah meninggal dunia jadi aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi"ujar Kakashi sopan

"baiklah Kakashi-san,Aoi Onna-san kalian harus membunuh para bandit yang berkeliaran di dekat Jembatan Tenchii"ujar Kusakage serius

"jembatan Tenchii kah,baiklah kalau begitu Eureka-san kita harus segera kesana"ujar kakashi sambil berjalan menuju jembatan Tenchii

"baiklah kalau begitu semoga kalian berhasil"ujar Kusakage sambil tersenyum

Sementara Eureka hanya mengikuti perkataan Kakashi dan segera menyusul Kakashi dari belakang

Di jembatan Tenchii kini telah terlihat beberapa orang bandit,dan Orochimaru yang sedang berdiri serius,melihat Kakashi

"Hatake Kakashi,kau hanyalah Jounin,jadi jangan mimpi bisa menghadapi ku"ujar Orochimaru sombong

"Kakashi-san tolong urusi Konco-konco wanita itu,biar aku yang melawannya,karena pria tidak boleh melawan Wanita"ujar Eureka serius kepada Kakashi

"Hei apa kau se.."Sebelum kakashi melanjutkan perkataannya Eureka sudah melesat menuju Orochimaru

"Oho Ojou-chan kah,majulah kalau begitu"ujar Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan Kusanaginya dari sarungnya

"Atashi wa Ojou-chan janai,Eureka Da"Ujar Eureka yang masih melesat

Eureka mencoba menebas Orochimaru menggunakan kedua kunai yang ia genggam

"saying sekali itu tak mempan terhadap ku"ujar Orochimaru sambil menangkis Kunai Eureka menggunakan Kusanaginya

Dan pertarungan sengit terjadi antara Orochimaru dan Eureka

" _Madara No Jin"_ Orochimaru mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Ular-ularnya untuk melilit Eureka

" _Katon Arashii No Jutsu"_ (buatan sendiri) lalu terbentuklah Tornado api yang menghanguskan seluruh Ular-ular Orochimaru,bahkan Orochimaru sampai ikut-ikut terserap

"Cih dia merepotkan juga _Triple Rashomon_ "lalu Orochimaru membuat Rashomon guna menghalangi Badai api Eureka

Sementara kakashi yang masih melawan bandit-bandit yang lemah itu pun hanya bisa melongo melihat Eureka,ia juga berhasil melawan banyak bandit

Eureka segera mensiagakan badannya setelah melihat Orochimaru membuat Rashomon

"Omoshiroi Shoujo-san,Kimi No Namae wa?"tanya Orochimaru dengan nada semanis mungkin

"Eureka"ujar Eureka serius ia masih dalam pose siaga

"Maaf saja kau memang mungkin setara dengan ku atau Tsunade tapi kau kalah dari pengalaman ku,maka dari itu matilah"Lalu Orochimaru melakukan Dash dengan Kusanagi yang ia tebaskan secara Vertikal kea rah Eureka

Guna menghindari serangan Orochimaru Eureka segera memindahkan tubuhnya ke kiri namun tanpa sadar ia sudah berada dekat dengan pembatas jembatan itu

Orochimaru yang melihat itu langsung meninju perut Eureka sehingga ia terpental jatuh dari Jembatan Tenchii,menurut rumor jika ada yang jatuh maka akan sulit/mustahil kembali

Sebelum jatuh ke Jurang itu Eureka sempat Bershunshin kebelakang Orochimaru

"itu berbahaya sekali Orochimaru-san"ujar Eureka sambil melakukan Handseals

"Kau cerdik sekali yah Eureka-chan,aku jadi ingin memiliki mu"ujar Orochimaru dengan nada yang menjijikkan

" _Sharingan_ "Kakashi mengaktifkan Sharingannya,dan jika di dengar maka akan kedengaran bunyi percikan Halilintar yang menyala-nyala dari tangannya

"oh Ada apa Kakashi-san?,aku sudah yakin kau bisa menghabisi Bandit bodoh itu sendirian tapi mencoba melawan ku kau bodoh"ujar Orochimaru terkekeh

To Be Continued

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya,saya selaku Author sangat berterima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 punya Bones  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih Atas Review Reader-san masing-masing

Chapter 4 Start

"Aku sudah cukup yakin kemampuan ku ini sudah cukup untuk mengalahkan mu Sannin Ular Orochimaru"Ujar Kakashi dengan nada yang serius

"oh ya,jangan bilang kau meremehkan ku?"tanya Orochimaru santai

"Tentu tidaklah Orochimaru,tapi kau akan ku habisi sekarang"ujar Kakashi dengan Sharingan yang selalu aktif ia buka,dan Raikiri yang sudah terbentuk

" janganlah marah nanti cepat Tua"ujar Orochimaru membuat saya selaku Author muak sendiri

"Kalau begitu mulai"Kakashi segera melakukan Dash menuju orochimaru dan berusaha untuk menraikiri Orochimaru

"Uhu uhu kau lengah"orochimaru segera Bershunshin kebelakang Kakashi lalu menebas Kakashi menggunakan Kusanaginya

"Cih"Kakashi berusaha untuk menghindari serangan Orochimaru namun ia kurang beruntung sehingga serangan Orochimaru mengenai lengah kanannya

"kau hebat juga bisa menghindari serangan itu,tapi jangan salah Kusanagi sudah kuberikan racun sehingga tubuh mu tidak akan bertahan selama satu minggu

"Cih"Kakashi kembali menurunkan Headband nya untuk menutupi Sharingannya

"Orochimaru ayo mulai "Eureka yang sedari tadi diabaikan

"Oh Ojou-chan,ayo mulai kalau begitu"ujar Orochimaru,lalu Orochimaru pun melakukan Dash menuju Eureka,sementara Eureka tengah bersiap dengan kedua kunai di tangannya

Lalu adu senjata pun terjadi

*trang Trang trang*

Eureka dengan sigap menyerang Orochimaru menggunakan Kunainya

Namun Orochimaru dengan lincah menangkis semua serangan Eureka

"Cih mungkin dengan ini Bisa"Eureka dengan cepat membuat Raikiri di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang kunai

"Oh ya,mau menggunakan cara yang sama seperti bocah Hatake itu,kau tidak akan bisa"ujar Orochimaru angkuh dengan gaya selangit

"kalau begitu kita harus mencobanya"Eureka Bershunshin kebelakang Orochimaru

"Matilah, _Raikiri_ "Eureka melesatkan Raikirinya ke Orochimaru dengan cepat

Namun kesigapan Orochimaru dalam menangkap tangan Eureka bisa terlihat kini Orochimaru memegang tangan Eureka dan mendekatkannya ke badannya

"Lepaskan aku"Teriak Eureka dengan sekuat tenaga Eureka mencoba melepaskan diri

"Sudah ku bilang kau akan jadi milikku,kau adalah tubuh terbaik buat menjadi wadah ku"ujar Orochimaru angkuh

Eureka masih berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Orochimaru,namun usahanya sia-sia

"Cih kalau begitu _futon Repushou_ " Eureka menembak Orochimaru dengan peluru angina membuatnya berhasil lolos dari Cengkraman Orochimaru

"pintar sekali,kalau begitu majulah"Orochimaru menantang Eureka dengan tangannya membentuk tanda kau bodoh

"Cih kalau begitu majulah _Katon Arashii No Jutsu_ "Eureka membuat badai api guna menyerang Orochimaru

" _Triple Rashomon_ "orochimaru menahan badai itu menggunakan Rashomon yang ia punya,ia tahu betul kekuatan api itu mungkin setara dengan gurunya

" _Katon Ryuu Dansu No Jutsu_ "Orochimaru membuat jutsu api,ia membentuk Tarian naga api dari Jutsu itu dan menyerang Eureka dengan jutsu itu

"Cih _Doton Douryuuheki No Jutsu_ "Eureka menahan jutsu api dari orochimaru menggunakan Jutsu tanahnya

"Menarik juga,ambil ini"Orochimaru melemparkan sebuah botol kaca kearah Eureka

Dan Eureka mengambilnya,tanpa curiga

"Itu adalah obat untuk Kakashi,aku harap kita bisa bertarung lagi setelah ini"ujar Orochimaru santai lalu ia segera pergi

"Ini Kakashi-san"Lalu Eureka segera mengoleskan obat yang diberikan Orochimaru padanya

Dan seketika itu pula kekuatan Kakashi kembali dan Kakashi segera memeluk Eureka

"Ada apa Kakashi-san?"Tanya Eureka heran pada Kakashi

"Panggil Kakashi-kun"Pinta Kakashi dengan sangat pada Eureka

"Hmm memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Eureka melihat Kakashi yang sedang seperti itu,bahkan banyak keanehan yang terjadi pada Kakashi

"aku ingin kau memanggil ku begitu"ujar Kakashi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari Eureka

Entah kenapa dia menjadi posesif pada Eureka,padahal umur mereka berbeda jauh sekali,Kakashi yang sudah berumur 21 tahun,dan Eureka yang baru berumur 14 tahun,jadi jeda umurnya terlalu jauh

"Baiklah kalau begitu Kakashi-kun"Ujar Eureka ramah sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kakashi yang entah kenapa dia harus menjadi lebih dewasa saat ini karena ia melihat Kakashi yang seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya

"Ya,dan aku akan memanggil mu Reka-chan"ujar Kakashi ramah sambil memandang Eureka

"Ya lebih,baik kita menginap dulu di Kusagakure"saran Eureka pada Kakashi

"ya lebih baik begitu"Ujar Kakashi lalu Kakashi pun segera berjalan meski masih dipapah oleh Eureka,tapi ia senang nyawanya selamat meski diselamatkan oleh orang yang ia sukai

"Reka-chan aku ingin bertanya kau ini ninja baru kenapa bisa sekuat Sanin?"tanya Kakashi heran

"Oh aku hanya terbiasa dengan pertempuran itu saja"ujar Eureka santai

"Hmm tapi telapak tangan mu halus sekali jadi aku merasa kau jarang dipertempuran"ujar Kakashi memberikan pendapatnya

"oh terimakasih sudah memuji"ujar Eureka sambil memapah Kakashi menuju penginapan yang sudah disediakan oleh Kusakage

*IN MOTEL*

"Ayo kita tidur saja"Ujar Kakashi,lalu Eureka membaringkan Kakashi di tempat tidur sementara ia berjalan menuju keluar

"Mau kemana Reka-chan?"Tanya Kakashi dengan nada heran

"aku mau berjalan-jalan Kakashi-kun,saying kalau tidak jalan-jalan jangka waktu misi kita masih ada dua hari lagi"ujar Eureka santai

"Ooh baiklah jangan terlalu lama pergi yah"ujar Kakashi yang sedang tertidur

"Baiklah Kakashi-kun"ujar Eureka lalu Eureka pun segera berjalan keluar

*Bersama Eureka*

Eureka kini tengah berjalan-jalan di tengah desa Kusagakure

Eureka benar-benar menikmati Waktunya saat berada di desa ini

Namun ketika ia hendak berjalan pulang ia merasakan ada yang memnepuk bahunya dari belakang

Ia pun berbalik guna mengecek apa yang menepuknya

"Kau,Holland?"Tanya Eureka ketika melihat Holland yang entah kenapa dia bisa berada disini

"Eureka,kau harus segera pergi dari dimensi ini,karena dalam 7 tahun lagi dari sekarang di dimensi ini akan hancur"Ujar Holland pada Eureka serius

"Ini terlalu mendadak aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja"ujar Eureka serius pada Holland

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu mu batas waktu yang bisa kau pakai dulu,batas waktunya yaitu 3 tahun dari sekarang di dimensi ini,kau harus segera meninggalkan dimensi ini"ujar Holland serius

"Oh,jadi Ojou-chan dari dimensi lain,wajarlah jika kau bisa seimbang melawan ku"ujar Orochimaru yang entah sejak kapan datang

"Orochimaru.,mau apa kau kesini?"Tanya Eureka serius

"aku hanya kebetulan datang,dan kebetulan mendengarnya"ujar Orochimaru santai

"Sepertinya kau bisa membantu kami"ujar Holland melihat Orochimaru serius

"Membantu,sepertinya itu menarik"ujar Orochimaru santai,dan terlihat angkuh

"Holland,apa yang kamu pikirkan?"Eureka tak habis pikir kenapa Holland bisa berpikir seperti ini

"tenang saja dia bisa dijadikan sebagai ilmuan terhebat,jika dia ikut dengan kita"ujar Holland sambil tersenyum

"ya,lawan yang lama bisa menjadi kawan sekarang"ujar Orochimaru bijak seperti orang suci

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari dimensi ini 3 tahun lagi"ujar Eureka santai

"bagus,aku yang akan menjadi alasan kenapa kau menghilang dari konoha"Ujar Orochimaru santai

"Ya tapi aku tetap akan pergi duluan,kalian menyusullah 3 tahun lagi,dan Eureka di dimensi ini terlalu banyak Cowok,jadi jagalah kesucian mu jangan sampai diambil"ujar Holland memberi nasehat Absurd

"Ya ampun Holland,kau memberiku nasehat itu,aku kecewa pada mu mantan ketua"ujar Eureka sambil mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan menurut Holland

"Sudahlah sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat kita masing-masing dulu"ujar Holland memncoba berwibawa kembali

"Ya,aku akan pergi dari sini ke Konoha besok jadi aku ingin istirahat dulu"ujar Eureka lalu berjalan menuju penginapannya dengan Kakashi

Eureka kini berjalan menuju Apertemen dengan pikiran yang tak karuan,ia memikirkan jika ia tidak ada bagaimana dengan Naruto,dan orang-orang yang sudah mengenal baik dirinya disini

Eureka berjalan pelan lalu segera sampai di tempat tujuan,dan setelah itu ia pun segera memasuki penginapan dan tidur

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya heran apa yang baru saja ia lalui itulah isi pikiran Kakashi yah,setidaknya dia pulang dengan selamat Kakashi menjadi lega oleh karena itu

*keesokan harinya*

Eureka yang sudah mandi dan sudah bersiap-siap guna menyelesaikan misinya,dan kembali ke desa konoha sama halnya juga dengan Kakashi yang sudah pulih,ia pulih lebih cepat dari dugaannya sendiri tapi itulah hal yang bagusnya di pikirannya

Lalu mereka melesat pulang dari Kusagakure menuju Konoha,mereka melompat dari pohon ke pohon guna mempercepat langkah mereka saat pulang

To Be Continued

Terima kasih atas Reviewnya,saya selaku Author sangat berterima kasih

Maaf jika saya memendekkan cerita dari fic ini karena saya merasa jika saya lebih nyaman menulis fic ini sampai 1K saja

Jadi saya akan membuat chapter ini menjadi 1K,namun jika para pengunjung menurun maka aku akan mencoba menambahkan kembali menjadi 1,5K


	5. Chapter 5

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 punya Bones  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih Atas Review Reader-san masing-masing

Chapter 5 Start

Sudah dua hari sejak misi itu,kini Eureka dan Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan latihan Rutin mereka dimana mereka harus berlatih terus,Untuk sekarang Naruto mungkin sudah setingkat Middle Chunin,ia bahkan menguasai beberapa Jutsu angin tingkat B

Ketika Misi mereka berjalan lancer bahkan tinggal tunggu waktu saja Naruto akan naik menjadi Genin dan mereka pun segera pulang ke rumah

Ketika sore hari mereka terus melakukan rutinitas biasanya yang membuat author mati kebosanan menuliskan hal-hal seperti itu,karena tidak adanya kejadian menarik sepanjang perjalanan jadi Author gak tulis,kebetulan lagi gak tau mereka ngapain

Tibalah Hari H dimana para Murid Akademi akan diuji kelayakannya menjadi Genin,hal itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi seorang murid dari kalangan Pribumi

Inuzuka Kiba  
Shuriken:5/10  
Kunai:6/10  
Bunshin:Cleared  
Henge:Iruka(Cleared)  
Jutsu:Gatsuga (Lulus)

Aburame Shino  
Shuriken:5/10  
Kunai:7/10  
Skip

Sampai akhirnya tiba giliran Uciha Sasuke,dan ia pun maju kedepan,tentu saja banyak yang mendukung sasuke,tapi tiba-tiba ia menunjuk Naruto

"Naruto,jika kau kalah,maka aku yang akan menjadi adik dari Eureka Nee-chan"ujar Sasuke menantang Naruto

Wah-wah,Eureka dihadapkan pada pilihan Sulit lagi,dan kenapa pula Sasuke ingin menjadi adiknya,Eureka memijat keningnya sekali-lagi,lalu Kakashi yang melihatnya dengan mata Membulat,disertai dengan alis yang bertautan,hingga saya juga gak tau bentuk mukanya gimana

Oh Eureka sekarang benar-benar ingin meninggalkan situasi ini dan minum segelas air,karena minum sake ia belum boleh,jadi ia mau minum air putih,agar tidak dehidrasi

"Sialan Sasuke,aku tidak mau melakukan itu"ujar Naruto marah kepada Sasuke,jelas saja Sasuke itu seorang Prodogy,jadi kemungkinan menangnya cukup kecil walau sduah latihan bareng kakanya yang seorang Jounin

"Hooh Kau takut?"Tanya Sasuke mencoba memanas-manasi Naruto

"Stoooooop"Teriak Eureka kepada orang-orang yang ada dilapangan,tentu saja ia mau bilang begitu karena ia sudah capek dengan situasi begini

"Eureka Nee-chan?"Panggil Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan,dalam hal ini mereka kompak

Oh Tuhan kenapa Eureka harus mengalami ini,itulah yang ada dipikiran Eureka,dan tentu saja ia mau pulang,tapi tiba-tiba ia terpikir ide bagus

"Baiklah Naruto-Kun,Sasuke-kun jika kalian bisa lulus berdua maka Nee-chan akan memasakkan kalian Miso Ramen Tomat yang langka"Ujar Eureka membuat nama makanan yang baru,karena ia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke menyukai Tomat dan Naruto yang menyukai Ramen jadi mungkin mereka bisa akur kalau begitu

"Baik kalau begitu Naruto berusahalah yang terbaik"Ujar Sasuke menyemangati Naruto

"ya Sasuke,aku akan berusaha,tapi kau harus sangat baik ya"ujar Naruto saling mendukung

Dan akhirnya hal itu membuat Sweetdrop semua orang yang ada dilapangan,mereka melupakan sesuatu hal tapi mereka akan mengingatnya nanti

Sasuke  
Shuriken:9/10  
kunai:8/10  
Bunshin:Clear  
Henge:Eureka(Clearr)  
Jutsu: _Katon Gokakyu No Jutsu_

Naruto  
Shuriken:8/10  
Kunai:9/10  
Bunshin:Clear  
Henge:Eureka  
Jutsu: _Fuuton Reppushou No Jutsu_

Akhirnya penilaian segera selesai dan akan diumum kan besok ketika berada dikelas yang pasti mereka semua lulus,lalu Eureka pun segera pulang

Namun ada yang menariknya kebelakang,siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Eureka Nee-chan Janjinya entar di rumah yah"ujar Sasuke dengan mata satu dikedipkan

Sementara Naruto mengangguk dan mereka segera berlari menuju Apertemen Meninggalkan Eureka yang sedang menatap Naruto dan Sasuke kebingungan

"Yare-Yare"Eureka pun pergi ke dalam Mini Market guna mencari bahan-bahan untuk memasak Ramen Miso Tomat legendarisnya yang bahkan ia belum perbolehkan Renton untuk memakannya

Ia tersenyum dan menerawan beberapa lama lagi ia akan pergi dari dimensi ini untuk selamanya jadi ia harus cepat untuk membantu Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi Kuat,entah sejak kapan Sasuke masuk kedalam kehidupannya

Mungkin pada saat ia menyelamatkan Sasuke dari prang itu,kalau begitu mungkin dia harus bersyukur karena Naruto akan memiliki teman disini,jadi dia tidak perlu Khawatir tentang Naruto

Ketika selesai berbelanja Eureka segera bergegas pulang dimana Naruto dan Sasuke menunggu

"tadaima"Ujar Eureka ketika sampai di rumah,dan ketika ia sampai ia melihat Naruto dan sasuke tengah tertidur dengan pulas di Sofa

Ia kemudian memasak masakan untuk naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur,ia focus memasak sehingga ia melupakan apa yang pernah Holland Katakan bahwa ia harus pergi dari dimensi ini secepatnya jika itu terjadi maka akan sulit bagi kita untuk kembali kesini jadi ia memutuskan untuk membuat kenangan yang banyak disini sebelum pergi

Setelah 10 menit memasak kini tinggal menunggu matang,jadi ia pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk mandi tentu saja ia mandi hanya 5 menit karena kemampuan pembersihannya yang tinggi beda gak kayak author yang kalau mandi Cuma lima menit itupun susah bersih heheh

Setelah selesai mandi Eureka kini memakai Kimono dan segera mengangkat masakannya dari kompor dan menghidangkannya di meja makan kebetulan Naruto dan sasuke masih belum bangun

Ia heran kenapa anak-anak seperti mereka bisa tertidur di siang hari,apa karena tapi emang sepoi-sepoi jadi bisa membuat orang tidur lebih cepat,kemudian ia berjalan menuju Naruto dan Sasuke

"naruto-kun,Sasuke-kun bangun Pesanan kalian sudah jadi"ujar Eureka ramah sambil mengelus pucuk kepala kedua bocah laki-laki itu

"Hoaamz Ohayou Nee-chan"ujar Mereka berdua bersamaan,dengan nada yang mengantuk

"hum,sekarang kalian lebih baik berlomba siapa cepat mandi akan dapat Ramen tomat legendarisnya pertama"ujar Eureka memberikan saran kepada Naruto agar mereka tidak mengantuk

"baiklah"lalu dengan sekejap mereka berlari-larian menuju kamar mandi dan mereka pun mandi bersama,karena masih kecil,itu adalah hal yang wajar saja

Ketika selesai mereka pun meminta jatah makanan mereka yang sudah dijanjikan Eureka lalu mereka pun segera memakan makanan itu dengan lahap,mereka merasakan enaknya rasa Ramen Tomat buatan Eureka yang tidak ada duanya di Dimensi ini,bahkan tidak ada yang bisa memasak ini selain Eureka,jika ada yang mencoba meniru mereka pasti akan gagal karena bukan Eureka jadi hanya Eureka yang memiliki kemampuan itu

Mereka makan dengan lahapnya Eureka yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ramah karena ia melihat ada wajah senang di kedua bocah yang baru saja ujian menjadi Genin

Setelah berlarut-larut makan masakan Eureka akhirnya Sasuke pun pulang kembali ke Mansion Uciha untuk tidur,alasan kenapa ia tidak menginap adalah ia bisa-bisa dimarahi ibunya karena merepotkan orang sebaik Eureka dan semenyebalkan Naruto,itaulah yang ia tahu

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk pulang

Keesokan harinya Eureka segera pergi ke kantor Hokage karena dipanggil tiba-tiba sehingga ia harus meninggalkan Naruto,bagi Naruto sekarag hal itu sduah biasa karena ia sudah bisa mandiri sekarang

Dan Naruto sangat berterimakasih pada Eureka dan yang lainnya karena ia sangat membutuhkan Eureka untuk mengobati rasa kesepiaanya selama 6 tahun yang ia alami

Ia sudah bisa jujur pada perasaan nya sendiri,jadi ia pergi menuju Akademi sendiri dan ia pun menunggu pembagian tim

*In Akademi*

"Pembagian tim akan aku sebutkan"ujar Iruka dengan nada serius

"Tim 1-6 skip"

"Tim Tujuh Uzumaki Naruto,Uciha Sasuke,dan Haruno Sakura,disertai Jounin pembimbing Kakashi Hatake dan Asistennya Eureka"ujar Iruka

Tim Lain kaget kenapa hanya tim tujuh yang mendapat dua,apa karena mereka hebat?,itulah yang ada dipikiran para ninja lain

Iri,dengki tentu ada pada diri mereka karena hanya tim tujuh saja yang memiliki dua jounin

"Eureka Nee-chan akan menjadi Asisten pelatih kita?"Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto

"Aku juga tidak tahu,mungkin saja Jounin yang bernama Kakashi ingin melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak sehingga Eureka Nee-chan dijadikan Asistennya?"Ujar Naruto memberikan pendapatnya

"baiklah kalau begitu kita harus melindungi Eureka Nee-chan dari Kakashi"Ujar Sasuke semangat

"ya"

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 punya Bones  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih Atas Review Reader-san masing-masing

Chapter 6 Start

"baiklah tim 7 sekarang kita akan mengadakan perkenalan"ujar Kakashi pada seluruh timnya

"Nama ku Uciha Sasuke,kesukaan Tomat,cita-cita membalas Itachi"Ujar Sasuke kalem

"Hmm Avengger kah?"Kakashi menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik

"Baiklah sekarang kau permen karet"ujar Kakashi Pada Sakura

"Nama Ku Haruno Sakura,Kesukaan Kyaaa,Cita-cita Kyaaa"Ujar Sakura gak jelas sama sekali

"Fan Girl"Kakashi hanya meratap dalam hatinya padahal ia tidak ingin ada Fan Girl di Kelompoknya

"Nama Ku Uzumaki Naruto,Kesukaan Ramen,Cita-cita menjadi Hokage Dattebayo"ujar Naruto dengan nada yang penuh semangat

"Satu nya penuh semangat,haah,mau dibawa kemana tim ini terserah Kami-sama sajalah"Kakashi benar-benar sakit kepala dengan timnya saat ini

"Baguslah kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri,besok kalian akan Di test ujian kelayakan Genin"ujar Eureka selaku Asisten Dari Kakashi

"ini Asisten yang manis"Kakashi dengan berblushing ria melihat Eureka

"Eureka Nee-chan Sensei yang tidak kita kenal menatap Nee-chan dengan tatapan Mesum Dattebayo"ujar Naruto dengan nada cemberut

"Nama Sensei Kakashi lah"Kakashi mencak-mencak gak jelas

"Haah,Kakashi-san kenapa kau jadi kekanak-kanakan kayak begini sih,haah,lebih baik sekarang kau menjelaskan aturan Testnya"ujar Eureka santai

"Test?"Sasuke mulai heran lagi dengan perkataan Eureka tadi

"kenapa ada test lagi?"sakura mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal

"Ya supaya kami bisa melihat apa kalian layak jadi genin atau tidak"ujar Eureka santai disertai anggukkan kakashi

"Tapi kalian gagal dalam Test maka kalian akan di turunkan kembali ke akademi"ujar Kakashi dengan nada santai yang sangat santai

Dan bisa ditebak ekspresi murid-murid adalah melongo tak percaya dengan ucapan yang barusan dibilang oleh Kakashi

"Itu Bohongkan Nee-chan?"tanya Naruto dengan nada serius

"itu benar,Naruto-kun kau harus lulus test ini baru kau menjadi Genin Resmi,bila gagal yah,kamu bisa belajar lagi di akademi"ujar Eureka dengan nada ramah pada Naruto

"oke Nee-chan sekarang ayo latihan"Pinta Naruto pada Eureka dengan nada semangat

"Tidak,Eureka Nee-chan hanya akan latihan dengan ku"ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius

"Maaf Nee-chan tidak bisa latihan dengan kalian,karena membantu genin lulus seperti itu tidak boleh,jadi kalian yang harus latihan sendiri"ujar Eureka ramah sambil tersenyum canggung

"Benar,dan Testnya akan diadakan besok jadi jangan makan yah"ujar Kakashi dengan nada semangat

"Apa hubungannya makan dengan test?"Sasuke sambil sweetdrop melihat Kakashi yang begitu Absurd bertanya kepada kakashi

"Agar kalian tidak memuntahkan makanan kalian"ujar Eureka sambil mengelus kepala naruto dan Sasuke

"apa Testnya seberat itu?"Sakura dengan nada horror mulai bertanya lagi,jujur saja ia takut tak lulus

"Hmm begitulah"ujar Kakashi sambil membaca buku laknatnya oh terkutuk lah kalian orang-orang mesum

"kalau begitu kalian bisa bubar"ujar Eureka sambil berjalan menjauh dan dari arahnya ia akan pergi menuju bukit belakang kantor Hokage

Sementara naruto sedang latihan sendiri guna meningkkatkan kekuatannya agar ia bisa lulus dengan kemampuannya,karena ia belum yakin dengan kemampuannya bisa saja si,Sasuke lebih hebat darinya dan akan merebut Eureka darinya,ia tidak mau seperti itu,makanya ia akan berusaha supaya Eureka tidak direbut oleh siapa-siapa,Eureka hanya miliknya Seorang,dan tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain itulah yang berada di pikiran naruto,dan kita bisa mendengar bahwa Naruto mulai mengidap penyakit Siscon kepada Eureka

Kalau Sasuke sudah pasti itu ia berlatih di Training Field Milik Clan Uciha,ia terus mengembangkan Jutsu-Jutsu api yang biasa di kuasai oleh Clan Uciha,sudah jelas ia melakukan semua itu demi untuk mendapatkan Eureka,suapaya ia bisa tambah kuat dan dapat mengalahkan Itachi kakaknya yang ia benci,karena ia mendengar bahwa Eureka setara dengan Itachi jadi ia berusaha untuk dapat berlatih dengan Eureka dan mengalahkannya,supaya ia bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan dapat mengalahkan Itachi

Kalau Sakura dia sih sedang sibuk-sibuknya bergosip dengan Ino dari tim Shikamaru,tentang cara lulus dari ujian Genin,yang membuatnya resah,jika ia gagal lulus maka ia tak bisa bersama Sasuke lagi,dan jika itu kejadian maka mungkin saja Ino dapat merebut Sasuke dari Timnya dan berpacaran dengan Sasuke,oh Sakura kau memikirkan Hal yang sama sekali tidak penting

Di bukit belakang kantor Hokage kini Eureka sedang memandang langit dari sana,ia sangat tahu apa yang akan menanti dirinya kedepan,dan ia harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang sudah menjadikannya keluarga ke dimensi lain guna untuk tidak mengacaukan alur waktu di dunia ini,ia berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan,ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi dari dimensi ini tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk tetap di dimensi ini,atau setidaknya kenapa ia tidak membawa Naruto saja ke dimensi lain,mungkin hal itu bisa mengobati kesepiannya sejak ia menjadi Dimensional Traveller

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Eureka?"Tiba-tiba Holland berada di belakangnya dengan nada serius

"Entahlah,aku hanya memikirkan apa boleh aku membawa keluarga ku dari dimensi ini ke dimensi lain dan menjadikan mereka Dimensional Traveller"ujar Eureka sambil memandang langit,dan mulai duduk selagi ia berdiri tadi

"Itu jelas tidak boleh"ujar Holland dengan nada marah lalu Holland pun menghampiri Eureka

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"tanya Eureka dengan nada serius,bisa dipastikan ia sekarang sangat sedih karena ternyata ia tidak boleh melakukan hal itu

"karena Hal itu dapat menghancurkan Dimensi ini,apa kau tahu berapa banyak orang dimensi ini yang dapat tewas karena satu orang"ujar Holland sambil duduk disamping Eureka

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin menjadi seperti itu bukan hanya karena satu orang,kau ini ada-ada saja"ujar Eureka dengan nada ramah tapi masih bisa dilihat bahwa Eureka masih menangis

"Apa kau kesepian karena tewasnya Renton Waktu itu?"Tanya Holland dengan nada serius

"Anggap saja begitu"ujar Eureka dengan nada santai

"alasan aku melarang mu begitu karena jika satu orang kau bawa dari dimensi ini akan berpengaruh sangat besar terhadap Dimensi ini,dan itu adalah kemungkinan yang paling mungkin terjadi"ujar Holland dengan nada santai

"Maksud mu jika aku membawa seseorang dari dimensi ini maka dimensi ini memiliki potensi untuk hancur begitu?"tanya Eureka dengan nada heran

"Ya"Holland menjawab Eureka dengan tegas bahwa hal seperti itu berbahaya dan tidak sepatutunya untuk dilakukan bagi Dimensional Traveller

"baiklah,aku masih memiliki waktu 4 tahun lagi kan,jadi akan ku gunakan waktu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya"Ujar Eureka dengan nada serius

"bagus,aku akan menunggu mu bersama dengan manusia ular itu,di hutan kematian ditempat kau menyembunyikan Nirvash"ujar Holland sambil beranjak pergi dari bukit Hokage itu

"baiklah,aku akan melihat langit lagi'ujar Eureka dengan nada santai lalu ia pun mulai melihat langit lagi,bisa dipastikan kini Eureka berada dalam Kondisi yang sangat malas

Didalam kondisi seperti ini Eureka bisa saja diculik dan dijadikan Sarden oleh manusia Sarden,eh maaf salah ketik,bisa saja Eureka dikalahkan dan dibunuh dalam kondisi seperti ini

Setelah Puas memandangi langit Eureka pun pulang ke Apertemennya

"Tadaima"eureka mengucap salam biasanya ketika ia sampai dirumah

"okaeri Nee-chan"Ujae Naruto semangat pada Eureka yang baru pulang

"Hmm?,kau tidak latihan?"tanya Eureka dengan nada heran melihat naruto yang segar bugar

"hmm aku latihan kok,tapi baru aja mandi jadi gak kelihatan bahwa aku habis latihan"ujar Naruto semangat

Dan dengan seketika itu pula terlintaslah Renton dipikiran Eureka,seperti kata hatinya anak ini mirip sekali dengan Renton dimana ia selalu semangat

"Baiklah Nee-chan mau mandi dulu,habis Nee-chan mandi baru Nee-chan memasak"ujar Eureka sambil berjalan kekamar mandi yang entah sejak kapan Handuk berada di punggungnya

"Nee-chan cepet amat ya ambil handuk"Naruto sampai Sweetdrop melihat kecepatan Eureka dalam mengambil handuk

To Be Continued

Hore Authorr back dengan fic author yang satu ini,gimana dengan beberapa Fic baru Authorr,apa mengecewakan?,kalau begitu Author minta maaf karena Aphrodite yang Lolicon,itu hehehe

Kalau Angels Horizon bagaimana pendapat anda?

Pojok Aktor

Naruto:Haah akhirnya kelar juga aku mau makan ramen

Sasuke:Dasar Maniak ramen

Sakura:ya,ingat loh kamu masih ada syuting di Angels Horizon abis ini

Naruto:Oh iya aku lupa(Pundung)

Eureka:Hmm aku sedang berjalan

Author:gak ada yang nanya

Eureka:jangan gitu dong thorr entar Eureka pensiun Loh

Authorr:Maap,kalau gitu

Eureka:Gimana kabar Kumiko-chan?

Authorr:Dia baik-baik aja kok,eh kenapa malah nyasar kesana?

Naruto:Saksikan saya di Angels Horizon besok dada

Authorr:Kenapa malah nyasar kesana Aktor kampret

Sasuke:Hmm ku rasa aku harus menjadi tampan Di Angels Horizon mengalahkan Shisui

Sakura:ya ampun kamu masih aja lebay gitu

Authorr:Udah tutup-tutup dasar Aktor kamprett


	7. Chapter 7

Journey To All Dimension

Pair;Eureka X (Tiap dimensi beda)

Desclaimer:Eureka 7 punya Bones  
Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Terima kasih Atas Review Reader-san masing-masing

Chapter 7 Start

Kini tengah berkumpul seluruh anggota team 7 yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi dan Asistennya yaitu Eureka

"Baiklah sekarang Survival Test akan ku laksanakan,yang gagal tidak akan mendapat jatah makan"ujar Kakashi dengan serius sambil mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari Kantungnya

"Berarti alasan kau tidak memperbolehkan kami makan pagi adalah untuk hal ini?"tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari keluarga Uciha"ujar Kakashi dengan serius

Sementara Eureka dengan wajah Serius menatap langit sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan jika ia berhasil pergi dari dimensi ini,apa ia harus berpetualan di dimensi lain lagi atau menyudahinya saja dengan tinggal di dimensi lain,karena menurut Holland ia tak bisa tinggal lagi di dimensi ini

"Baiklah Eureka silahkan pegang satu"ujar Kakashi sambil memberikan Lonceng dan membuyarkan lamunan Eureka

"hmm baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Eureka sambil mengambil lonceng itu dari Kakashi

"kalian harus melakukannya dengan niat membunuh yang tinggi jika tidak maka kalian tidak akan bisa melewati ujian ini"ujar Kakashi serius sementara Eureka hanya tersenyum kepada Murid-muridnya di Team 7

"Jangan menahan diri Eureka"ujar Kakashi sambil memperingatkan Eureka agar ia tidak menahan diri saat melawan Team nya

"Maa,maa tenang saja aku tidak akan menahan diri,lagipula aku memiliki kemampuan yang setara dengan mu jika aku menahan diri"ujar Eureka sedikit Sombong pada Kakashi

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa cengo melihat Kakaknya yang biasanya penuh dengan keramahan,kebaikan,dan kasih sayang bisa menjadi sombong seperti ini

"hmm bagus lah kalau begitu lebih baik tidak usah menahan agar mereka tidak lulus"ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius

Sementara Teamnya sudah meneguk ludah dikarenakan mereka tidak yakin bisa lulus dari ujian ini,bahkan mereka juga tidak tahu apa mereka masih bisa hidup diesok hari dikarenakan kekuatan kedua Jounin ini

"Baiklah aku akan menunjukkan semua yang kupelajari dari Gulungan ninja"ujar Naruto mencoba semangat di tengah situasi yang benar-benar berbahaya,bahkan kini ia tengah mencari cara agar bisa membuat kakaknya luluh dan memberikan lonceng padanya

"terserah kau saja Naruto-kun,jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku?,maka akan kuberikan lonceng ini"ujar Eureka dengan nada serius kepada Adik angkatnya ini,karena ia ingin membuat adiknya menjadi lebih cepat berkembang dan disaat ia meninggalkan Naruto,nanti Naruto sudah bisa menjaga diri dari musuh-musuh yang kuat

Naruto dengan cepat menyerang Eureka dengan melakukan Upper Cut kearah Eureka,namun dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Eureka dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya

Tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan

"Fuuton Dai Toranado No Jutsu"ujar Naruto membuat Tornado dan menyerang Eureka dengan jutsu itu

"hee,hebat juga"ujar Eureka santai sambil bersalto kebelakang guna menghindari Tornado yang dibuat naruto

"Suiton Mizu No Tora"ujar Eureka sambil membuat harimau air dan menyerang Naruto dengan kecepatan setara genin

"lari!"teriak Naruto berlari ketika sedang dikejar Singa Air Eureka

"Dasar,Katon Gokakyuu No jutsu"lalu Harimau Air Eureka berubah menjadi Asap dan Naruto serta timnya lari ke dalam persembunyian mereka

"Kakashi-san silahkan test mereka,aku ingin berada di sini dulu"ujar Eureka santai kepada Kakashi

"baiklah kalau begitu Eureka-san"ujar Kakashi sambil membaca Buku laknatnya ia pun berjalan mencari anak didiknya yang sedang di test itu

"huft inilah aku malas melakukan ini"ujar Kakashi dengan wajah malas

Sementara Eureka terus menatap langit yang penuh dengan awan-awan yang bergerak

*bersama Naruto*

"Huft kau bodoh Naruto,kau tahu Eureka Nee-chan itu seorang Jounin dank au mau melawannya mana akal sehat mu"ujar Sasuke dengan nada marah kepada Naruto

"hmmm maaf kalau begitu"ujar Naruto dengan wajah bersalah

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita mencari cara untuk menjebak kedua Genin itu"ujar Sakura dengan nada serius

Entah kenapa dia kali ini tidak masuk kedalam mode Fans Girlnya kepada Sasuke

"sakura apa kau sehat?"tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

"beginilah,kalau aku serius pasti tidak ada yang percaya"ujar Sakura malas sambil menatap kedua temannya itu

"oh ya Naruto kau menguasai Tajuu kage Bunshin No Jutsu bukan,lebih baik kau pancing Kakashi-sensei menggunakan itu,lalu Sasuke-kun kau gunakan Katon Gokakyuu No Jutsu milik mu kepada Kakashi saat ia sedang disibukkan"ujar Sakura dengan Analysis

Entah kenapa Sakura jadi bisa memimpin teamnya dengan sangat baik apa dia sedang kesambet

"benar tapi kita butuh rencana cadangan bisa jadi Kakashi tidak terpengaruh dengan rencana kita"ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius

"Sebenarnya aku malas mengakuinya,tapi Sasuke memang benar,apa kau masih punya rencana lain?"tanya Naruto dengan nada malas kepada Sakura

"ya,kalau semua itu gagal Naruto berhenge lah menjadi Shuriken besar dan Sasuke melemparnya kea rah kakashi-sensei,lalu Naruto saat kau berubah usahakan kau mengambil buku yang dipegang Kakashi sensei,aku yakin dia akan membaca buku itu lagi"ujar Sakura dengan nada serius entah kenapa dia bisa menjadi sepintar itu

"baiklah kalau begitu rencana ini kita jalan kan sekarang"ujar Naruto dengan cepat lalu berlari mencari kakashi diikuti oleh kedua temannya

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"lalu naruto membuat 1000 Bunshin lalu mencari Kakashi bersama-sama

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto menggunakan Kinjutsu Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu pun hanya bisa tersenyum santai kepada muridnya

Setaip bayangan Naruto terus menyerang Kakashi dengan cepat hingga Kakashi di sibukkan dengan hal itu

Sasuke dari atas pohon melihat itu hanya bisa bangga kepada temannya yang mengusulkan rencana itu

"Katon Gokakyuu No Jutsu"setelah Jutsu itu di lepaskan Naruto yang asli segera menjauh dari situ dilain pihak para Bunshinya terus menyerang Kakashi

"Ho rencana jebakan yah,kalau begitu"kakashi dengan cepat membuat handseal

"Doton Doryuuheki"ujar Kakashi lalu terbentuklah dinding tanah menahan serangan api Sasuke

Kakashi setelah menghalangi serangan Sasuke tiba-tiba melanjutkan perkelahiannya melawan Bunshin Naruto

Setelah semua Bunshin Naruto dilenyapkan kakashi,Kakashi pun merasa lelah lalu ia kembali membaca buku laknatnya yaitu Icha-Icha paradise

"Henge No Jutsu"naruto berhenge menjadi Shuriken lalu Sasuke mengambilnya lalu melemparnya kea rah Kakashi dengan cepat

Kakashi yang merasa ada bahaya langsung segera memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan namun pas ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan Naruto kembali menjadi Dirinya dan merebut Icha-Icha paradise dengan cepat

"kembalikan buku itu"ujar Kakashi dengan nada kelam yang sangat marah

"Sakura aku mendapatkannya,sekarang harus kita apain?'tanya naruto dengan lantang

"Minta Sasuke membakar buku itu"teriak Sakura dari kedalaman Hutan

Sementara Kakashi yang mendengarnya terkejut sekali dan kini Chakra yang begitu menakutkan terlihat dari Kakashi

"sasuke bakar ini"ujar naruto sambil memberikan Sasuke Icha-Icha paradise,dan kalian tahu posisi sekarang Sasuke berada di samping naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu"ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin

"Murid kurang ajar!"

TBC

Pojok Aktor

Kakashi:Icha-Icha ku

Eureka:udah lama gak dipanggil ada apa Author-san kok tiba-tiba mau ngupdate ni Fic?

Author:Saya mau kasih tamat Fic ini,kemungkinan bad ending

Naruto:Terserah kau saja


End file.
